Crossing of Two Worlds
by SlayerFaith02
Summary: Tessa finds herself, from one time staing onto the Thems, to now the modern day Buisy Streets of New York. With no-one knowing who she is, with a red haired girl for guidence, Can Tessa find her way home?
1. The Meeting

**Crossing of two worlds**

Authors Notes - OMFG! How long has it been since i ever uploaded something incomplete here? LOL *ducks the many bricks thrown* I know, i know im a bad Authoress, but Im kinda back... I have been busy mind you, OMG! WHO HAD READ CLOCKWORK ANGEL! Who awsome is that? *squeals like the fan-girl i am* Hehe, its inspired me to write XD again and finished off a few un-finished Fan-fics i done ages ago lol XD.

Anyway, Hope you like this, im still in the process of working out where this will go, how it will end and stuffs...CROSSOVERS ARE THE BEST EVA!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting**

It was raining; too heavy to be normal, but this was England. Oh how much Tessa wanted everything to go back and be, well the same, normal, before she ever came here, before she found out she was a… whatever she was, because she most certainly wasn't human, before her Auntie died and Nate vanished.

Nate. The memories crashed over her, everything from the last 24 hours. It hurt so much to know how he hated her.

And then, then there was Mr Herondale. She didn't know where she stood with him. His last words before her chat with Jem had hurt. It had hurt so much that she couldn't even cry. She had gone out for a stroll, maybe not the best move, but staying there would only prove to be a chore.

She hadn't even brought an umbrella, and the rain was making her dress heavier then she liked. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let her thoughts escape the way Will, no sorry Mr Herondale, had treated her, at one moment they would be fine, well as fine as you can be with Mr Horndale when he was 99.9% of the time a rude pig.

She sighed and looked down the street, it was so quite, but then who in their right mind would ever walk in the rainy streets was a mystery, even to her. London was so much nicer in the night, she had concluded. And ok, the rain wasn't that bad at all.

She had left a simple not for Charlotte, just saying that she had gone out, she didn't want the woman to have a fatal hart attack. Maybe she could get on with Jasimine? Sophie, she almost called her friend, at least she thought they were she didn't know what the girl thought of her.

She found herself at the place Jem had shown her, it was much peaceful indeed. She watched the waters below as the raindrops rippled on the mirror like surface. She wondered, if Nate had never left, if she had stayed at home, would any of this happen? Sure she had met some pretty interesting people; take the High Warlock Magnus Bane for example. But still, they would have all been better off not knowing, she defiantly would be.

Grate now she was depressed. She couldn't go back like that, everyone had their own problems. It was just…

"I really want to know who I am." She spoke quietly to herself. She couldn't tell if it was the rain or tears on her face now as she thought how much of a burden she was to everyone. Even if they didn't say it. People had died because of her, because she believed her brother was telling the truth, maybe a war between Downorlds and Nilphiem was because of her.

"Id be better if I didn't exist" she said

"How right you are" Something, no someone whispered in her ear, and before she knew it, she was falling.

Clary sighed as she took the ally for a shortcut to her home. She'd promised her mum that she wouldn't stay at the Institute too late, but she was already a good hour or so late. No thanks to Jace.

Isabelle had said that they should have a girl's night out, just her, Izzy and Maia, which would be interesting. It would be nice to feel like a girl again.

She hadn't seen Alec though; maybe he was on a date with Magnus tonight. She had made Isabelle promise to let her know how that went. She was so far gone in thoughts of the never ending mounting of homework that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a car tooted loudly and a female screamed in fright and horror.

She turned round, her red hair flying in the sudden motion to see a girl no older then herself, maybe younger she didn't know, kneeling in the middle of the road, her outfit was a strange one, maybe she had come back from a fancy dress party? She had brown hair and dark eyes, she looked soaked and yet it wasn't raining, if anything it was a scorcher today.

"Get out of the road!" Someone yelled, Clary cried out as the cowering girl refused to move.

Dumping her bag on the floor, she jumped over the fence and, surprisingly, managed to swerve out of oncoming traffics way to reach the girl. Who was shaking all over, her skin was drained of colour as Clary urged her to move.

"Come on" With more force then she wanted Clary managed to move her to the side walk, trying to calm her down as the girl clearly looked like, wait… There was something, something about this girl that made Clary think maybe she wasn't a drunk or party goer who'd simply got lost.

Maybe it was the way her eyes darted from every sign that clearly the girl didn't recognize. She dived into her bag and grabbed her phone, speed dialing the first number she thought off, and who she knew drove.

"Simon, hay yhea I need a favor." She spoke as the girl looked at her as if Clary was completely mad. "Yhea I need a lift back to the Institute."

"Institute? You have one too? Are you a Shadowhunter?

Clary looked at the girl, forgetting Simon was on the other line and calling her.

"You know of them?" Clary asked as the girl nodded her head, clearly thinking Clary wasn't someone to fear as much as she first thought

"Yes, I lived, if even for a few months, with them, in England, London to be more precise" The girl spoke.

"Simon, hurry!" Clary said before putting the phone down. Promising in her head to tell him when he got here.

"Who are you" Clary asked

"I should ask you that. Where am I?" The girl wondered "Charlotte will have a hart attack if I'm missing" The girl said. "And I promised Henry id help him in the Lab too. Oh god where am I?"

"Calm down, your in America,"

"WHAT!" The girl cried in horror "I can't be! I was in London! I…wait? What year is it?" She asked.

"Its 2008, September" Clary answered "Are you ok"

"103 years; how; why; oh no" she couldn't stop the tears, she couldn't believe this.

"Listen everything will be ok, I'll take you to the institute here, Maybe the Lightwoods will be able to help you"

As the Van pulled up, and Simon got out the girl flinched from him and looked at the machine.

"Trust me its safe" They climbed into the back, the girl hitched all her skirts up, and Clary mouthed to Simon that shed explain later. "My name is Clary Fray." She introduced, trying to calm the gill down as she sat next to her.

"Hello Miss Fray" The girl answered shed she stared at her hands "My name is Tessa, Tessa Gray"

* * *

OMG So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Should i even bother continuing?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

We writers can only get better with our readers input you know!

**YES YOU, PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON **


	2. The Institute

**OMG** lol

i actually bothered with a second chapter, im gonna warn you guys now, there is no set deadline for chapters, im not even gonna promise a regular up date on this, simply because i have no idea where this is gonna go yet, until i finish The Mortal Instruments- re-readathon, lol, i have a basic idea where i wanted this to go.

So YAY! Look! Character introduction XD Im glad im deciding to continue with this rather then just letting it hang like wet, washing on the line XD

Hope you enjoy reading this guys and see you at the bottom

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Institute **

The van ride was roughly an hour long, but for Tessa it felt like a lifetime, this place, it was nothing that she knew of, everything had changed. And for what? From what she could see, builds grew higher and these … things, she didn't even know what they were, were every were, clogging up the road and admitting loud noises.

But what she did know was that she wanted to go home. To go back to what was … well her family, true it had only been a few months she had know Charlotte and her husband, along with Sophie, Jem, Jessamine, hell even back with William, she wouldn't mind.

Her thoughts trailed back to their argument, how bitter he had sounded, and how hollow she had felt. When he spoke nothing but the truth, heck, he probably knew what she was, even when she didn't. And that's what had scared her, what had made her take the walk in the first place, because it scared her. With what everything had been said, with how her life was changing to fast.

She tock a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, to stop herself from freaking out too much over this, and tried to concentrate on something else, god she needed it.

She looked at the girl who was in front of her, now chatting with the driver, she had longish red hair, which was wavy, almost curly of sorts, from what she could see, she had a few freckles on her face, and her eyes where a lovely shade of green, the driver, seemed to be a friend of the red-haired, his messy brown hair fell just over his eyes, though his sick was a sickly pale colour, that didn't distract her from his…well…cuteness.

At the thought, Tessa scolded herself as looked away.

_This is not the time to be checking out guys Tessa Gray! We have a crisis! _She thought to herself, feeling the frown form upon her face. _Can we really trust these people? Look what happened last time you got into a carriage with random people, look how they treated you. How your own bro-_

She felt the…thing pull up and looked round. The red haired was smiling at her, she looked away, not really getting why this girl would help her out.

"Tessa, we're here"

Clary helped the girl down from the van, making sure she didn't trip on the many layers of her dress, how embarrassing would that be to face plant the pavement outside of the Institute…defiantly outside the Institute. What with the likes of Jace and all.

The girl's healed boots hit the floor, and Clary let her go.

"Thank you Miss Fray"

"Please, just call me Clary, 'Miss Gray' makes me feel old" Clary smiled as they headed up to the doors. She knocked once and waiting for an answer, before the doors opened, it never ceased to amazed Clary that people would walk past thinking of this place as some run down old building, and watching two teenage girls enter it. Maybe people didn't really care cause it was almost expected?

A young teenage girl with jet black hair and ice blue eyes opened the door; she wore an apron around her waist, along with a black tank top and 'skinny' black jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with the loose stands falling over her face.

From the van, there came a toot, and Clary turned round to wave goodbye before it drove off.

"Clary? Thought you were going straight home today?" The teen asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, Clary often wondered if the skeptical look was a trait of the Lightwoods, when ever something that was supposed to happen, simply didn't.

"Hi Izzy, we have a problem, anyone in?" Clary quickly asked

"Besides me and Church? No, dunno where the hell Jace went off to, mum and dad had to go some meeting and… well you know about Alec" She finished with a smirk.

"Good" And Clary pushed past, making sure her 'new find' followed her in.

"Who's she?"

"I'll explain when we get up stairs" Clary promised as she lead the way.

"No way, so you just found her in the street?" Clary nodded at her friend, before asking Tessa what she remembered. The girl had gone extremely shy, was she scared?

_That's a stupid question Fray, of _coarse_ she's frigging scarred, wouldn't you be if you were in some place you clearly didn't belong to?_

"Erm…I don't really remember much" The girl answered quietly "All I remember was over looking the Themes, and then something pushed me, next thing I know…I'm here" She said.

Issabell sighed as she ran her fingers though her now let down hair, this was not good. How was she going to explain this to her mother? How long had they been away this time? Not even a day.

"Well," Issabell sighed "I guess we'll have to wait till mum gets back, I'm sure she'll know what to do. For now all I can suggest is that we give her a room, a change of clothes and just…well wait"

Tessa simply watched the two girls make plans, and stayed on the sofa, she felt a headache appear, and it wasn't a nice one, scrunching up her face, she held the bridge of her nose, before images flashed before her, causing her to gasp, as voices called out to her, she felt dizzy, sick…

_Were is she? She hasn't returned since the walk she took!_

_Charlotte calm down, this is no time to panic, maybe she just got lost on her way._

_Jem, jem did you find her?_

_I only found this…_

But what Jem had found, Tessa didn't know, she gasped as images that did not relate to what she had seen flashed before her closed eye lids

"Tessa?"

"Quick, Issabell, she's going to …"

She tried to stand, she wanted out, what the hell was going on? The world span, and she saw black…the only thing that rang in her ears as a voice she could no longer place a face to…

* * *

YAY! So what do you guys think?

Issabell is introduced XD

Ma GWOD! What went on there? And just what did Jem find of Tessa's?

Such crappy suspense, but thats why you guys read this right?

So? What can we expect from the Next Chapter?  
Well, more Character introductions, Tessa flipping out and throwing Vases at peple before trying to make a run for it...oh, and whats this? Every ones favourite Glittery Warlock makes an appearance? *Gasp* Oh the suspense

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I can only get better with encouragement and people pointing out what i can do to possibly make this a better Fan-fic

**SO THAT MEANS YOU, YES..YOU THE GUY STARING AT SCREEN, IMAGINING ME SAYING THIS FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCREEN IN MY SCARY ENGLISH TONE!**

**REVIEW**

**Please?**


	3. Inhabitants

**Whoop de woop XD**

Yhea another chapter of such a random made story XD

**There is not a set deadline for each chapter XD its mainly when it pops up XD **

**So...enjoy and review my fellow friends**

**Disclaimer - i own noone but the plot**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three – Inhabitants **

The cloaked figure stalked the streets, the moon was the only source of light, and yet still she could not make them out. Like a mass of darkness, even the shadows on the floor and buildings seemed to be coming from them.

This wasn't like anything she'd ever noticed before, where was she? It certainly wasn't home, or at least what she called home. There was something different about this person, the more she followed, the more … intrigued she was, as if being pulled by something quite beautiful and dangerous. It wasn't what she'd class as a demon of sorts, but then what was a demon?

She herd someone call her name, it was rather loud, and the figure stopped. She held her breath, surely they would know she'd been following it.

Again they called her.

It turned and locked gazes with her, spreading out its charcoal black wings, the shadows still covered their face, and it let out a cry. It was in the air in seconds, picking up wind as it rose. She didn't know why, but someone in her head told her to run, but she stayed. The thing screeched and flew down at her, just as its shadowed fingers reached her…

"Will?"

Tessa awoke in a cold sweat, her head pounded with aggression. What was that all about? Was it one of her dreams? She sighed, her memory was fuzzy as hell, and it made her feel ill. She looked out of the window, it was dark outside. She didn't know the time, or cared to.

In all honesty, before the black out, she had seen a glimpse of home. And she wanted to go back. At least there, she knew the people. What had happened?

_As if they care_ a voice spoke in her head, the ugly voice she hated when it spoke nothing of the truth _if they did, wouldn't they at least try to find you?_

_But they are, I saw it so, they were so worried-_

_Why can't they try __**harder**__ then? _

She tried to block the voice out of her head, but the thoughts consumed her. And she hated it, hated it more then anything, because in her hart, she knew those where her true feelings.

She herd muffled voices cut though her depressed thoughts and looked up at the door, they were getting closer. She suddenly felt like a scared mouse out running the cat, and she didn't know why.

"We told you Jace, as soon as Alex and Magnus gets here we may know more about this."

"Yhea, but I still don't get why you never told me until now" Came a male voice "You girls went planning to have some fun on your own right?" Their came a slap, slightly playful judging by the giggles.

"She's pretty scared, so sending you in there probably would have given her a hart attack alone"

"Thanks Clary, love you too"

Tessa tried to calm her breathing, this…Jace… they had said he would have scared her? Hell what didn't scare her these days?

_Then run._

She blinked and looked at the door.

_Run and try to find your own way out_

"There's the elevator."

"Good, must be them"

_Run Tessa_

More footsteps approached the room, her hart beat picking up as her breathing came out in gasps. Sliding off the bed, careful not to make a sound as she moved over to the door, grabbing something on her way there to use as a liable weapon.

_As soon as they enter, no mistakes now_

She held her breath as she watched the handle on the door turn, the voice telling her to be careful, that if she done this right, then she could get out of this place and find her way home on her own.

A young man entered the room, his hair as dark as the night, spiked up with sparkly things in his hair, cat like emerald eyes shone in the darkness as he stepped in. Tessa hesitated, she knew this man, even though she was sure she'd never laid eyes on anyone like him, she just…knew. And that was enough to force her into action.

She brought the vase crashing down upon the man's back, who let out a colorful string of language, and pushed past everyone, making a brake for it.

People called out to her, but she ran, into the elevator, down the hall and though the doors.

Onto the empty streets and out of sight.

* * *

**OMG **

**So whos just got a vase smashed over thier back *o***

**So yhea, Review poeple, it realy helps me to improve**

**Next Chapter - Someone is not amussed, and whats this? Tessa is missing and out of action? OMG? And who's this dark haired stranger who promises to help her find a way home? And...and is this Magnus i see? And finaly an identy crisis? **

**WTH am i on about? Guess youll have to wait and find out...**

**._. ****It rhtymes *shot***

**Please Review**


	4. Meeting the Dark Angel

**So here we are, Chapter four XD two in the same day, arnt you all so lucky mawhaha**

**Yhea, last chapter seemed a bit rushed, kinda the same here, i epicly fail when its just pure typeing out XD so, poor Magnus aye? getting hit by a vase, and Tessa running away ._. kinda needed to happen.**

**Ok identy crisis, and a possible chariture entry? OMG who is it *o***

**Well you find out XD **

**I own noone! If i did, youd totaly see more Mature Malic stuffs XD **

* * *

**Chapter Four – Meeting the Dark Angel**

Jace couldn't stop laughing at the warlocks face when the vase came crashing down on his back, and made no effort to help the man up, receiving a cold glare from his brother and a punch in the arm from his sister.

"That's not funny Jace, now she's gone" Clary sighed as she stared at the empty room

"I didn't think she'd be that cool" he snorted "I'm joking" He quickly added from the dangerous look he got.

"We should find her" Issabell sighed as rubbed her head, "she was fine earlier"

"Maybe because she saw Magnus's face?" Clary and Issabell coughed to hide the laugh from the randomness; Alec looked away whilst the warlock did not look amused at all.

"Seriously, she doesn't know where she is, and anything could happen to her." Clary said as she left the group

"And where do you expect to start looking?" Magnus asked, clearly in a fowl mood now. Clary stopped.

"I don't know, but I'll look. Tessa doesn't even know her way around here, what if something bad happens to her?" Magnus looked at her as she looked back, keeping eye contact.

"Tessa?" He repeated

"Yhea, Tessa Gray, that's the girl's name."

"Well what are we waiting for? Move little Shadowhunters" Magnus ordered, gaining weird looks from everyone, but never explaining himself.

Tessa gasped as she hid in the ally, not used to all this running and walking and sounds. Thinking about it, it could have been a lot easier to hide herself within the crowd if maybe she'd used her abilities. She checked to see if she was being followed, not that she didn't stick out like a sore thumb, still in her dress and heals.

When she was sure she wasn't being followed she left the ally and just…walked.

She didn't exactly know where she was going, but heck, only one think made sense, she came though water, a lake of some sorts, so was that how to get home? She didn't know. And she hated not knowing.

It was just one of those things. What had her Aunt always told her?

What did that matter?

_Why did this happen to me? Was it because I was happy to stay with them? Or was it because I'm clearly different?_

She didn't like being different at the best of times, so how was this any different.

She found herself heading into a park, and didn't realy know how shed gotten there.

Maybe she should just give up right? After all, everything that happens has a reason behind it right? So maybe she _**wasn't**_ meant to go back home. That though alone hurt more then anything else. The fact that maybe she wasn't needed as much as she hoped she was. Maybe it was better off that she wasn't there, look what happened between the first couple of months of her stay.

Again she found herself thinking about how things would be better if only she'd stayed home, if she hadn't gone on that chase to find her brother. She missed him, she missed her family.

"Why did this happen?" She asked aloud, placing her head in her hands "Why me? I know I'm different, I know I'm not human but still…why me?" She asked herself

"Why indeed" Came a voice.

Tessa snapped her head up, wincing at the whiplash that it coursed. Some one was sat next to her, cloaked in a vale of dark robes; she could only make out the bottom of his face, old scars from battles gone by, and the odd stray black hair against pale skin. Tessa swallowed, but never looked away.

"Can I help you Sir?" Tessa asked the person, a small smile upon their lips. She was guessing from the body structure that it was male. She knew this was a bad idea, of coarse she was going to attract the wrong people.

"Maybe, maybe not." They spoke; she raised a questioning eyebrow at his vague answer. Somehow, this person seemed familiar, even though shed never seen them. Something in the back of her head was telling her to excuse herself and just walk away. "You look very out of place here" They added. And even though she couldn't see it, she knew they were staring at her.

_As if I didn't already know that_

"I'm a bit lost" She smiled politely at the person.

"No, I mean, as if you don't belong here Miss Gray" They spoke. Tessa froze and stared at the figure, the smile turning into something that resembled a shark's smile.

"How do you know my name?" She asked quietly. "Who are you?"

"Oh you don't know me, not yet anyway, and as if I'd tell you." They spoke, the smile never leaving his face "But I do know what you're looking for. And possibly a way to help you." They added as if it was an after thought. Tessa said nothing as she sat very still on the bench.

"But, not now. It's too soon" He sighed

"Wait…why do you want to help me, you don't know me, I certainly don't know you" Tessa asked

"Because, I'm a fellow Shadowhunter." He smiled "We have to help out our own right? Don't tell anyone you met me, it'll spoil the surprise"

Slowly she nodded. And he got up.

"May I know your name?" She asked, the small smile was back.

"Unfortunately no." And he left. Just like that.

She stared at the spot some more, letting out the breath she had held in for such a long time, something she didn't know she had been doing until now.

"Tessa Gray?" She looked over and jumped up with a squeal of horror, it was the young man from earlier, with the emerald, cat like eyes and dark hair. There was no smile, just a plain face, his eyes dark as the sparkly stuff clung to most of his face and hair.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, utterly scared. She thought she had knocked this man out. That vase had weighed a lot to someone like her.

"Well, this is a surprise, I've found her"

A teenage boy appeared by the tall man, dark hair and light blue eyes, Tessa stared at the new arrival, calling out a name before she had time to stop herself.

"William?" The boy looked confused and then shock his head.

"Er…No. My names Alec, Alec Lightwood, and this is Magnus, Magnus Bane" The teen introduced.

Tessa looked between then, and then things clicked into place. Of coarse she knew the strange eyed man, she had pretended to be his 'girlfriend' if that's what you called an age old vampire woman, in order to try and find her brother and find a few things out for the Shadowhunters in her time. Kind of made sense in a way, but that still didn't stop her from being on edge, and this boy.

Alec Lightwood.

She smiled a sad smile.

"Of coarse you are Mr Lightwood. Please do forgive my rudeness" Tessa smiled "But please do excuse me, I do have someplace to be"

"He's not here Tessa, no one is. Just you." She looked up at Magnus. "There's things you need to know before you go on this little goose chase. Trust me"

"But…"

"We can try to help you" Alec sighed "I don't know how, but we can try"

And Tessa did the only thing she could think of doing. She nodded.

She nodded and was lead the way back.

* * *

**So who is this hooded figure who just had a quick chatty to our poor lost girl? **

**Mawhaha..i feel like this was rushed, even though its tock me a good few days to write it, dont think the next chapter will be as quick XD **

**OK next chapy - Tessa returns to the instatute and finds out what happened when she 'dissapeared' fron London. Issabell and Clary take Tessa shopping and whats this? Magnus and Alec have a 'Talk' Hmmm...intresting...oh and jace will proably fall out a window trying to be a hero or sumin...idk**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thats how i get my kicks**

**SO PRESS THE LIKLE BUTTON ON THE SIDE THAT SAYS 'SUBMIT REVIEW' **

**Thank you**


End file.
